1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muffler for vehicles with better muffling effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 of the drawings illustrates a conventional muffler having a muffler body "a", an exhaust tube "b" mounted in the muffler body "a", and a glassfiber layer "c" filled between the muffler body "a" and the exhaust tube "b". The glassfiber layer "c" performs the required muffling effect, as a portion of the exhaust gas will be absorbed by the glassfiber. Yet, the muffling effect is found unsatisfactory. In addition, carbon will be accumulated in and thus block the apertures in the exhaust tube "b". Furthermore, the muffling effect is poor when the accelerator pedal is pressed rapidly, as the muffler provides only a passage for the exhaust gas. The present invention is intended to provide an improved muffler that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.